Fifty Shades of Hate and Love
by daisy ros
Summary: What if Christian was a very famous actor? What if Ana was a poor girl living with her Mom and Sister? What if Ana and Christian hate each other at first? This is my first fan fiction so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! So this is just a trial round as this is my first fan fiction. I am not that a great writer so please bear with me. Will soon write a story on the summary given below.

Till then adios amigos (bye friends)!

Summary:

What if Christian is a very famous actor? What if Ana is a poor girl living with her Mom and sister? What if Christian and Ana hate each other at first? This is my first fan fiction! Please read and review!


	2. carla's story

**Hey Guys! So here is the story. It's my first fan fiction so please please go easy on me. Please read and review!**

Carla's POV

This is a huge mistake. I thought I loved him, truly loved him with all my heart. I wish I could take the last six months back.

 _Six Months Before_

"You know Natasha I can't come. I have to finish my homework, study for my ex- Ahhhh!" I screamed when I bumped into somebody and went tumbling down. I screwed my eyes shut waiting for the impact to hit my head. But it didn't. I found myself in somebodies arms, in a warm embrace. At that time I knew something changed in me. A warm sensation spread in me. Somehow I felt protected in his arms.

When I opened my eyes I found myself looking into olive green eyes with a brown ring around it. They were by far the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. He had think eye brows which had a cute V between them, long nose, pink pouty lips which I want to kiss.. wait! What? Where did that come from?

" Carla!" Natasha snapped breaking me from my daze. I gently pushed away from his embrace suddenly feeling cold. Then I finally got the chance to finally check him out. He was around six feet, and Oh My God, had full abs and huge muscles.

" I.. umm.. sorry I was not looking where I was going" he said in his honey like voice. Oh even his voice was very sexy.

"No No its not your fault. I should have been looking where I was going." I said finally finding my voice. He gave me his full megawatt smile which nearly made my knees buckle.

" I am Steven. Steven Wilks." Steven said extending his hand.

" Carla Whites. Nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand. I felt this electricity shooting up my hand which made me take my hand out of his.

"So.. Oh Crap!" He suddenly exclaimed looking at my shirt. I followed his gaze down and saw this huge patch of coffee on my shirt. Oh Shit! Now I remember, I was having coffee and when I banged into him I dropped coffee all over my self. This gorgeous man standing in front me makes me forget everything.

"Oh! That's fine." I said waving my hand in the air.

"No how is it ok I mean please let me make it up to you." He said. I decided to flirt a little.

"Are you calling me out for a small coffee date ?" I asked with a cheeky smile on my face. A goofy grin spread on his face.

"What if I am ?" He said coming closer to me. Now we are almost nose touching.

"Then I think I'll accept it ." I whispered.

"Good. 6.30 pm at coffee house down town. OK?" He said with shine on his face.

"Done." I said.

He leaned down and I closed my eyes thinking that he is going to kiss me. Instead he gave me a peck on the cheek. "Until then " he whispered and then was gone.

My cheeks are starting to hurt because of the huge grin on my face. I just got called on a date. OMG ! I just got called got called on my first date. I turned around and was meet with a face which had eyes which were huge like saucers and jaw which was on the ground.

" What The Hell Was That?" Natasha demanded. I had forgotten all about her.

" I think I was just called out on a date!" I said still not believing it.

" OMG! Carla its your first date. Come on!" She said and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her car.

" What are you doing" I asked her.

" What? Are you planning to go to your first date with that gorgeous man in that coffee stained shirt?" Natasha questioned with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised. I blushed crimson and shook my head like a girl who was getting scolded for taking a cookie without permission.

" Then lets go!" She exclaimed. We reached our condo and she went all Barbie on me. Shaving my legs, picking up my dress with matching shoes and accessories, putting make up on me, styling my hair and so on.

After an hour I was done and when I looked in the mirror believe me I couldn't recognise myself and I have to admit I was looking hot. I was wearing I red dress which came till my knees with black pumps, my hair was done in a bun with a few loose strands framing my face and a black Smoky eye which made my blue eyes look larger.

" Natasha.. umm… isn't this a little too much?" I asked feeling a little conscience.

" Nah! Not at all you are looking perfect. Now shoo! You are getting late."

"Love you Nuts" I said hugging Natasha.

" Love you too"

I took my car and went to the coffee feeling excited about the upcoming events.

 _Present Day_

That night was my biggest mistake and would continue to regret it till the day I day. I still remember that day as crystal. We drank coffee, talked, and got to know each other. Not a clue I had that whatever he was saying was a lie. Every word, every feeling was a lie and kept falling for it. These dates continued and one day I lost my virginity to him. I though t I loved him and I did. That night we expressed our feeling for each other, though mine was true and his was a white lie. I wish I knew it that time.. I wish I could maintain my distance from him… I wish I could have seen the monster behind the beautiful face.. I wish I could protect the lives of my children.

I wish…..

 **So this was the start. It has started with Carla's life as she plays a very important role in this story. Hope you like the first chapter of this story. Please Read and review!**


	3. the baby

**Hey Guys.. Sorry I couldn't update soon.. But now I have come up with a new chapter.. Please read and review!**

Carla's POV

"Mommy!" My five year old daughter exclaimed.

"Hey Katie!" I said taking her in my arms. "How was your day at school today?"

"It was good mommy. Today I made a new friend. Her name Alistar."

"Really? That's great!"

Suddenly her face became scared. "What happened baby?" I asked anxiously.

"Is.. Is daddy home?" she whispered. This broke my heart. Immediately tears sprang into my eyes.

"No" I whispered." No he is not home. He is gone out of station for a day or two." I said trying to sound normal but I could stop the crack in my voice.

Kate relaxed in front of me and sat down beside me. "So mommy how is my little baby doing?" she asked with an adoring smile on her face. That brought a smile to my face. I put my hands on my bump and looked down.

"The baby was missing his or her sister, but now that you have come the baby is all fine" I said placing a gentle kiss on Kate's forehead.

"Really! The baby was missing me! I missed you too little baby" And then she did the sweetest thing possible, she gently kissed my bump and that set the tears in motion.

"What happened mommy? Why are you crying? Are you in pain?" Kate asked with a cute little V between her eyebrows which was so much like her father's. Sometimes I really get astonished because of the resemblance she has with Steve. It is like watching the female version of him. But its just the looks, she is not the type of monster that he is. My heart hurts for her, thinking that at such young age she has to suffer so much. At this age children should be carefree about the world but Kate is exposed to hate and anger, all thanks to her father.

"No baby, I am not in pain. It's just that I love you so much and it makes me love you more to see the love you have for your brother or sister." I say.

"I hope this baby is a girl… think of the things that I could do with her, we could play with dolls and have a tea party!" she says while clapping her hands in excitement.

"Yeah, I hope so too" I say half-heartedly." Now you have just come from school so go wash your hands and wait down for me so that I can bring you your lunch"

"OK mommy!" Kate says runs back to her room.

I wish she could understand that why I always chicken out when the topic of sex of the baby comes up. I just don't want to get her hopes up and there's the other reason, If this baby was a girl then Steve would kill her, actually not only her me too. That's what I am terrified of.

"Mommy!" I hear my daughter shout from downstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted and went down stairs.

When I went down I saw Kate already sitting on her chair with a plate full of food sitting in front of her.

"Who made the food?" I asked Kate.

"Ms. Chooks did." Kate answered with her mouth full of food and that's when I saw Ms. Chooks standing on the doorway.

"Thankyou Ms. Chooks" I said with a grateful smile.

"Oh its no problem dear." She said waving her hand in the air. I really love this lady. She is the only one apart from Kate that I can talk to. She was hired by Steve when Kate was born to take care of her.

The day went on unusually quiet but I knew tomorrow would not go like that. Tomorrow is the day that I dreaded the most since I got to know I was pregnant. Tomorrow I would get to know the sex of my baby.

"Actually Ms. Chooks I wanted to ask another favour from you. Do you mind taking care of Kate tomorrow because I have an appointment with the doctor?."

"Its no problem dear." She said calmly but I knew she anything but calm. I know how much she feared the life of this baby.

"Thank You" I said

I was a bundle of nerves when I was sitting in the waiting room. I just hope its not a girl.

"Mrs. Wilks" the receptionist said. "Dr. Green is waiting for you in her room"

I nodded and went inside.

"Hello . How are you feeling?" asked.

" I'm good thank you . I was hoping that I would get to know the sex of my baby today." I stammered. My palms were getting sweaty.

"Ah yes. This way please." She said.

I got up and laid down. She pushed my shirt up and put some gel on my bump. The screen beside the bed came alive and I saw my baby in it. Tears sprang into my eyes upon seeing my baby.

"Congratualations Mrs. Wilks. It's a baby Girl!" exclaimed.

I became numb. I could not think any more. Tears were flowing freely down my cheeks but not with happiness but with horror….

 **That's it for the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it… Please Read and Review!**


	4. kate

Carla's POV

Girl. It's a baby Girl. I don't know what to do. I'm disgusted in myself. I should be happy about this but no in reality I am horrified and absolutely terrified. If Steve gets to know that it's a girl then he'll kill me and the baby. When Kate was born, her mother died while giving birth to her and Kate hardly survived. After Kate's birth Steve's company had a downfall. He lost all his clients and he was bankrupt. He then again started his company and now is very successful but since then he thinks Kate is bad luck and that's why he hates her. He thinks that now if I have a girl then same thing will happen. I would have ran away long time ago but I stayed for Kate's sake and I was stupid that I had hope that he would change but I was wrong. I became pregnant the day I lost my virginity to him. One week after our marriage I got to know that I was 3 months pregnant. When I told him he was thrilled and I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world. But how wrong I was. Now I couldn't go to the police as I had no proof that Steve was an abusive man and he had enough money and allies to prove that I was wrong.

When I reached home I was still shocked. When saw my expression she understood and gasped loudly. She came running to me and hugged me. She knew everything I was suffering but also couldn't do anything. Her family was in great need of money and this was her only option.

"What should I do?" I sobbed in arms. She pulled me out of her embrace and held my face between her palms.

"Run away." She whispered. My eyes became as large as saucers.

"What!" I exclaimed thinking that I didn't hear correctly.

"Run away." She whispered again. "Darling look, if you don't run away he will kill you! Do you understand that? If he gets to know it's a girl he will kill you. So you only have one option. Run away! Take Kate with you and go as far away as you can."

"But..But what about you?" I asked as I feared for her life.

"Don't worry about me. I'll quit before you run. I'll say that my mom is really sick and I can't continue here and I'll quit." She said confidently.

I still couldn't believe what I was hearing. I should run away when I am seven months pregnant with a five year old girl. But what choice do I have?

"Ok." I said. "I'll go tomorrow morning." I said with determination.

I went to Kate's room and saw her playing on the floor with her dolls. I smiled at her and starting packing her clothes.

"Are we going somewhere mommy?" Kate asked.

"Yes baby, we are going out of station for some days." I said. I didn't want to tell her anything about running away as I didn't want to trouble her little mind.

"But what about my school?" she asked. She was probably the first kid who did not want to miss one day of school. But it always made sad when I think about the reason. This her escape from her father, only if it was for some hours.

"I already called your school honey. They said it was no problem." I said. I know how much she would miss her school but we had no choice. "Ok honey time for bed. We have to leave early morning so it's better you sleep early."

"Ok mommy!" she said and went to the bathroom to do her bedtime routine. After five minutes she was in bed and her eyes were already drooping.

"Sleep tight honey." I said kissing her head. I sat there for some time just looking at her. I feel so lucky to have her. I start thinking about the first day I saw her. It was around four months ago. I saw her and fell in love with her.

 _Four Months Ago_

This is bad. This is very bad. How could I make such a huge mistake? I have married a monster. Today he is taking me to his farm house that is far away from Florida. How convenient.

"Just a few more minutes honey." He said tracing my face with one hand and driving with the other.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed slapping his hands away.

"What's wrong honey? You never acted like this before." He said innocently.

"That's because before I didn't know what monster you are!" I said.

Then I see this beautiful house which could be every girls dream house but unfortunately for me it was a jail or a dungeon where he was going to trap me.

"We are home!" Steve said excitedly as if we reached our honey moon destination.

"UGH!" I wrenched out the seat belt and opened the door. In that instant Steve was beside me with one of his arms around me.

"Let go of me!" I said trying to break through his grasp.

"Hey now Carla, why are you doing this? Didn't you like the house? If you didn't then I could break it down and make it again. It's important you like it baby. This is where our baby will grow!" He said with a dreamy look on his face.

I didn't how much more could I get disgusted with him. "Where ever you take me, if you are with me my life is like a life in prison." I hissed.

He just shook his head and took me inside. As soon as I entered the house I heard glass breaking. Steve became rigid beside me and his jaw clenched. Who could it be?

The house was huge but there was no homely feeling in it. When we entered the kitchen I immediately saw a little around four years bent over glass pieces and picking them up. When she heard us coming she looked up with a terrified face. One glance at her and I thought somebody had kicked me in my gut. She was a carbon copy of Steve.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Steve roared making both me and the little girl jump. The little girl started whimpering. "Do you have any idea how costly that glass was?" Steve continued. I knew Steve was just looking for a reason to scream at her because Steve and caring for a glass. Not happening. Steve goes forward with his palm up with a gesture to slap her.

"You little piece of shi-!" Steve was just going to slap her but I intertwined.

"Steve!" I screamed and went in front of the girl to save her from him. The little girl started sobbing quietly and was absolutely terrified. "What are you doing?" I screamed at him.

"Get out of the way darling. You don't know her. She is nothing but a little bitch!" Steve said but in a softer tone.

"Don't you dare!" I snarled at him. "How could you this? She is your DAUGHTER!" I said to him and it surprised me how even my tone was when I said the word daughter. Guess I was too angry to consider the fact right now.

"She is nothing but bad luck honey. I would have thrown her out the window when she was born but I couldn't do it. I regret my decision till date." Steve said.

How more disgusting can a person can get? Even animals are better than the person standing in front of me. Right then his phone started ringing. He took it out and looked at his phone.

"I'm sorry baby I have to take this, and you in your room NOW!" he said looking at Kate who was hiding behind my legs.

When Steve left I turned around and looked at the little girl crouched. "Hey there." I crooned trying to make the little girl feel better.

"It's ok. He's gone now." I said but the whimpering did not stop. When I looked down I saw blood droplets and suddenly realised that she is whimpering in pain.

"Honey! You are cut!" I gasped. I took her hand and saw a gash in her palm. I took her other hand and made her stand up. I turn around and see another lady coming inside. Is she her mom? She looks at me curiously and then looks down to the little girl and her gash.

"Kate! Oh my god what happened to you?" She said.

" .." Kate said and started sobbing really loudly. So she was not her mom. Probably a housekeeper.

"She broke a glass and when she tried to pick the glass pieces she cut her hand." I explained to . "Where is the first aid box?" I asked.

nodded and went to open one of the kitchen cabinets.

"Do you want me to do this?" asked.

"I got it." I replied. I took the first aid box and took Kate and made her sit on one of the sofas. I sat beside her.

"Can I look at your hand?" I asked her and after few seconds very reluctantly she put her palm out. The blood had stopped. I checked the gash if there were any broken glass pieces stuck to it. When there were none I took out a cotton and put some antiseptic liquid on it.

"This is going to burn a little sweetheart. But its gonna be alright. Take my hand and if it pains then squeeze it really hard. See the pain will go away." I said and gave her my hand. She took it and held it tightly. When I applied the antiseptic Kate whimpered and squeezed my hand tightly. I looked at her face and I saw a single tear running down her cheek. My heart throbbed for her. I blowed a little bit and put the antiseptic again, cleaned the cut and then put the bandage on it.

"See all done. You my friend are a very brave girl." I praised to make her feel better. She looked at me curiously.

"Friend?" she whispered. "I don't have any friends." She continued whispering.

"Why?" I said and I felt tears shimmering in my eyes.

"Daddy does not allow me to go outside and play." She said. Her speaking was very good for her age.

"It's ok. Even I don't have any friends. So friends?" I asked her and she looked up at me with an adorable smile and nodded. I smiled back at her. Then she suddenly yawned.

"Sleep time for the little girl I think." I took her hand and asked for the direction of her bedroom. I went inside and my heart sunk. The bed room was more like a hospitable room. White wall with a small bed in between, no toys around. Just a couple of books in a shaggy little book shelf in the corner. She went to her bed and laid down. I sat beside her. She was nearly asleep when she whispered "Thank you for coming". It took everything I had to not start sobbing right there. Instead I scooted closer and stroked her hair until she slept.

 _Present time_

Since that day I and Kate were inseparable. The more I spent time with her the more I got to know how adorable and sweet she is. When she asked me if she could call me mommy my love for her doubled. I switched on her night light and went to my room so that I could pack.

I finished packing when I heard the doorbell ring. My blood froze. Was it Steve? Then I shook my head. I could not be. He had gone out of the country. I went down and opened the door.

"Hi, honey" The person at the door said and I felt as if I was going to faint.

Steve…

 **That's it for the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it… Please Read and Review!**


	5. descisions

**Hey Guys, sorry for the mistakes that I made in the previous chapter. Hopefully this chapter would have less. Thanks for the great reviews. They were very motivating but I would like it if would get little bit of more reviews, just so that I can know that you guys are liking my story and if I need to make any changes. Enjoy!**

Carla's POV

"Steve...?" I mumbled. How can Steve be here? Isn't he supposed to be out of the country?

"Hey honey." Steve said. He dropped his bag and opened his arms thinking that I would jump straight into his arms. Ha.. as if that was going to happen.

"What. What are you doing here?" I asked. Steve's arms fell down to his sides in disappointment.

"Why? Aren't you happy that I am here?" Steve asked. I brush of his question. I am anything but happy about him being here. Obsessive bastard.

"Aren't you supposed to be out of the country? How come you came so fast?" I asked instead.

"Actually I had some work in New York and then I had to go out of the country, but then I remembered that today who had appointment at the doctors. So I came back from New York and rescheduled my meeting." He said while entering inside and hanging his coat on the coat hanger.

My forehead suddenly felt clammy and I started to feel dizzy. We are doomed. This was my only escape and now that he has come I know that I am going to die.

"What's wrong darling?" Steve said while studying my face. Suddenly his expression became furious and like speed of lightening he slapped me hard. I screamed and fell to the ground. My hand automatically going to my stomach to protect my baby from the impact. Thankfully I fell on my back and not on my stomach. I was terrified and horrified at the same time.

"You bitch!" Steve shouted and pulled me up by my hair. He was pulling my hair out of the roots. I started whimpering in pain.

"Please leave me Steve. You are hurting me!" I whimpered.

"Hurting you? I am hurting you? And what about me huh? Can't you see the way you are hurting me? How could you? It's a girl isn't it?" Steve said furiously and my heart froze. "Answer me!" He shouted and I jumped from shock.

"No." I suddenly said out of nowhere. "It's not a girl. It's…it's a boy. It is a baby boy Steve!" I shouted in pain. His grip on my hair loosened but he did not entirely leave me.

"Are you sure? You are not lying to me are you?" Steve asked. I shook my head. I had to lie better so that I could convince him.

"No I am not lying. Look into my eyes Steve. Do you think I am lying?" I said. Trying to sound convincing. Steve held still for a while and looked into my eyes searching for any kind lie. After he was satisfied that I wasn't lying he let out a loud sigh and left me. I fell to ground and started sobbing.

"Oh baby! I am so sorry. I just thought that it was a girl and I became furious and I don't know what came over me." Steve said and put his arms around me and trying to show fake comfort. "But now I am so happy. Actually happy is an understatement. Thank you Carla!" Steve says and for a moment I think that he is genuinely happy. But as soon as that thought came in my mind I was disgusted in myself. This man is nothing but a monster.

"I'm tired Steve. I would like to go to bed." I said trying to get away from him.

"Of course darling! You should rest as much as possible." He says. I get up from the floor and climb the stairs. "I'll join you in some time Carla. I have some work pending." Steve says from the bottom of the stairs. I say nothing and keep climbing the stairs. When I reach the room I go inside and shut the door. All things that happened today come crashing down on me and I can't help the gut wrenching sobs that escape my lips. I slide down the door and rest my face in my arms. I don't know what to do. My only escape was running and now I can't even to that with Steve here. I can't get this baby killed. I would never forgive myself if I did that. Not that I would survive to regret. The night drags on and my sobs don't stop. Eventually I get exhausted from all that crying fall asleep on the floor.

The baby is resting in the bassinet when Steve comes in smiling with a bouquet of roses. He smiles when he sees the baby sleeping. He comes towards me and hands me the bouquet.

"These are for you honey." Steve says and goes towards the bassinet to pick up the baby. As he picks up the baby the blanket which was wrapped around the baby falls down. Steve freezes when he sees the baby is a girl and not a boy.

"How could you Carla?" Steve snarls and takes out a gun and points it to the baby's head.

"Please Steve… Please." I beg.

"I am not going to make the same mistake!" Steve shouts and pulls the trigger.

"NO!" I scream and shoot up in bed. I am sweating and panting frantically trying to get some oxygen in my lungs. It was just a dream Carla, just a dream, I say to myself.

But it is not a dream nut a nightmare that will come true if I continue to stay with him. I make my decision very quickly and I have never been more confident.

I have to go and I will go…. Today…

 **That's it for today. Will update soon. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys,

Believe me I have no words to describe how bad I am feeling right now. I know it was totally uncool to leave a story just like that without a warning. I know it has been about a year that I have updated this story but please believe that I wanted to but the circumstances wouldn't let me. But know I am back and I would update more frequently. I have written a few chapters and would update them in a day or so.

Please please forgive me and continue to read my story.

For those who don't remember please read the story again.

I assure you that there is a lot of drama coming.

Till then,

Bye!


End file.
